User talk:Millenian
Welcome Welcome to Wikizilla. Feel free to add your knowledge to our ever growing site. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::Of course. Glad to be of service Nardek 02:43, 6 July 2007 (UTC) In case you haven't seen.... Wikizilla now has its' very own forum site. Go check it out here and tell me what you think. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:08, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm...all I see is a "create a forum" site. Did I miss something? Nardek 19:41, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry wrong address. Try this Godzilla Unlimited -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:04, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent! Say, did you ever watch Godzilla: the Series? We need some more information on that article. I did copy and paste Wikipedia's list of Monsters in Godzilla: The Series but I think it needs to be more original as a lot of material on here that isn't stub is copied from Wikipedia. We need some die-hard, totally-obsessed fans on here to contribute. Nardek 00:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Why was it deleted? We need more content on the site. Nardek 00:48, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Nardek, please pay more attention You have been uploaded pages and images that are duplicates. Please check around and see if we already have them. The Monster in Godzilla: the Series page is being covered by these others and some of the images are already here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:17, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yah, I've noticed! However, some of the ones that are already here are too small, so I uploaded higher resolutions. How can I find ones that are here already? This site is so picky, if I get one little capital letter wrong I don't get to the page and it won't even give me a list of results, or redirect me. Nardek 19:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Well if you do that, notify me that the older versions need to be deleted. And sorry, but nothing that I know of can be done for the search. Appreciate the help though. Oh and can you see the Silver Hydra pic because I can't, but it might just be for me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::No as a matter of fact, I can't see it either. I can see it if I left-click on it, but it keeps on x-ing out on the article. Is there a problem with it? Nardek 01:18, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No problem that I know of. I'm gonna reupload and see if that helps. Oh and not all the things you say are tributes to Hedorah are tributes to Hedorah. Do just a little more research next time, but I appreciate the effort. More than I can say for some users. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:10, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :What the swamp beast isn't? Nardek 18:15, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, it's a mystical beast that protects the bayous and swamps of Louisianna. It's not inspired by Hedorah. Sorry, but it ain't. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:50, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::How about that P.E.M.C.? Seeing as how it's a shapeshifting creature I thought it might have been inspired by Hedorah. Actually, it bears more similarities to The Blob but it could be paying tribute to Hedorah too. Nardek 21:13, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Yes that one is inspired by Hedorah. That's a fact -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:24, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::How can you tell which monster is a tribute to which? Wikipedia seems to have no trouble doing that Nardek 02:37, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Not everything wikipedia says is true. If you look at the unmade Godzilla movies here, some of those movies are totally made up. For instance I went and looked at Wikipedia's page about the monsters in Godzilla: the Series, and one of their mistakes is that King Cobra is a tribute to Manda. He's not. If you use a little common sense then you should be able to figure out which are tributes and which are not. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:12, 15 August 2007 (UTC) The Lord of Monster Island's Favor Congratulations, you have gained the Lord of Monster Island's Favor. This accolade is given only by me, Lordofmonsterisland, and only to those that have proven themselves to be dedicated to helping the site. You do with it what you wish, though I suggest putting it on your user page (especially since nothing is there yet). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:07, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'll be adding more! Nardek 15:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Do you want a Godzilla fanon project started? I am trying to arrange for it to be started. But I need your opinion. If enough Wikizillans say yes, then it will carry through. What's your opinion? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Before I decide anything, exactly what is a fanon? I hope you'll pardon my ignorance but I've never heard of it before. Nardek 21:13, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, from what Wikipedia says it sounds something like fan-fiction. Confirm? I have a Godzilla fan-written script (written by me) on the Fiction Wikia, so you can check that out and see if you like it. Personally, I can't see it really going anywhere. It's my attempt to kind of form an alliance between Godzilla and Zilla (sort of like the one between Japan and America), but I'm not sure where to go. Nardek 21:54, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Fanon is any type of fan fiction, which for Kaiju means your own kaiju creations, your own stories, your own characters, etc. I now have it where we can create it by adding "Fanzilla:" to the front of any fanon article. Just remember to use Template:Property and, if it's under construction, Template:Under Construction. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:47, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, I'm all for it. Let's take it away! Nardek 02:04, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Love the little injokes You know the little references to other Godzilla things like the guy saying "Great Caesar's ghost!" just like in Godzilla 2000. Hope to see more soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:39, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, you caught it! Haven't seen all the Millenium Series yet, but that's the most familiar one. I'll include all I can think of. Nardek 22:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :How about this one: Zilla is apparently killed while fighting Repto and then someone says "I knew that tuna-eating monster was useless" just like in Godzilla: Final Wars with the second Xilien Leader. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, and then as Zilla and Repto are about to square off someone shouts "GO! GO! GO!" like Niko Tatapolis! There's a whole gold mine of quotes to use. Nardek 01:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :I'll have to ask you for quotes soon, because I'm going to start a Quote Archive soon. Get back to you on that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Quote archive, huh? Sounds like a good idea, but I'd have to see more films first. Nardek 15:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Just ones that I can't think of. Oh yeah, and what's the purpose of dividing Godzilla Vs. Repto? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:38, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::We do that on Novelas all the time. Stories tend to get too long, and consequently if placed all on one page it takes forever to save. That's why breaking it into smaller sections helps. Once the scrolling bar on the side gets extremely small, it's usually time to divide. Nardek 03:50, 31 August 2007 (UTC) OK now it all makes sense. Nice story so far. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:06, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! If you have any ideas for it (besides the "tuna-head") then don't hesitate to add them. Most other users would rather you just tell it to them but you can go ahead and add if you want. Nardek 14:16, 31 August 2007 (UTC) My fanon You should see all the kaiju I plan to put in my fanon universe. Only a few have meaker articles right now, but they'll be expanded soon and hopefully more kaiju will be added. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:03, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there's quite a few there. The Corosaurs are pretty good. More for Godzilla to fight! What do you think of Repto? Nardek 00:10, 5 September 2007 (UTC) I like Repto. Repto good. Repto kick monster butt. Repto will die soon. Bad for Repto. Good for humanity. What? I know that I'm crazy. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:17, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::That very good! Zilla take him out...but then, maybe not in this installment. How about I end this one with Repto escaping with the Reptons after their plot fails, and then have a "Godzilla vs. Repto II" where he's actually destroyed? Nardek 00:20, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. I added the Controller's "Tuna-head" line Nardek 00:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed the tuna-head comment. And leaving off for a sequel might not be that bad of an idea. My Skull Island events are a mix of King Kong Escapes and the 2005 version of King Kong. I will have a Gorosaur and Kong become much larger by being exposed to an experimental substance. This will happen late in the timeline though and result in King Kong and Godzilla fighting (I just have to have that fight) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:31, 5 September 2007 (UTC) I may make it where Skull Island becomes a testing ground though. I will have it where it's a research station, but it may become an experimentation station as well, creating mutations out of the prehistoric beasts. Not sure though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:49, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, sounds like a good idea to me! One thing though: you'll have to skip Skull Island's sinking by a monster earthquake, heck you'll have to skip the original Kong's death too! Or use his son Nardek 02:27, 5 September 2007 (UTC) This is what my timeline has: Skull Island does not sink into the ocean, because I hate that idea. The Kong found by Carl Denham was merely a social outcast, for unknown reasons, and there is a whole population on the island. The original Kong does die, but after his death Carl has financial problems (half of New York sues him for damages). So when a person by the name of Dr. Who approaches him asking to buy the body for a couple million dollars, he immediately says yes. Who makes the Kong body into a cyborg (similar to Cyber-Zilla) and then follow most of the events of King Kong Escapes. So I'm kinda trying to incorporate everything into one timeline, and add more to it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:03, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I guess that the Dr. Who is the same one from King Kong Escapes? Nardek 17:09, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Yep, the same one from King Kong Escapes. And if I may ask, do you have a Deviantart account, and if so, are you Dino-Master? If not then you should check out his page. It can be found here. He's making his own third season of Godzilla: the Series. Looks pretty cool. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:34, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Nope, don't have an account there. I've actually had my own ideas for a third season of Godzilla: the Series, but I like this new guy already! I'll check him out. Nardek 02:09, 6 September 2007 (UTC) I'd like to hear your ideas sometime. They're probably very interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:24, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::I want Nick and Audrey to get married! Nardek 15:25, 7 September 2007 (UTC) I think everyone wanted Nick and Audrey to get married. I most certainly would have done it. I also would have actually done a finale episode, since they really didn't do one. I hate that. I need badly to get some of the Godzilla: the Series DVD's. Maybe for Christmas. Oh well. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:32, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::I hope they release some more episodes on DVD soon. So far I've had to watch them all on YouTube. Anyway, that's one of the things I would've done. Nardek 16:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) I think I'll change up how the Godzilla: the Series area of the timeline works. For one, I'm having another spider kaiju of my own creation take the place of the Giant Mutant Widow Spider. His name is Aranor and he eventually become Kumonga's mate. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:50, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Not a bad idea! "Aranor" sounds rather Tolkenian, like "Aragorn" or "Arnor". Cool! BTW, did you notice the Copacati? I'm having it be the explanation for the Loch Ness Monster, but the Mother creature will be living in South America. Gotta finish GVR, though. Nardek 18:09, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Very interesting. And while Aranor sounds like Tolkien (whom I highly respect; he is probably the best author I've ever known), it is actually a slight variation on the Spanish word for spider, which is arana. I also like the idea of Copacati. It does help to explain quite a bit. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Just a little note, "Copacati" was an actual Incan lake goddess. I got the idea of using a Native American diety actually from "Bird of Paradise" in Godzilla the Series, where Godzilla fought Quetzalcotyl (or however you spell that). I love Tolkien too; he also is one of my favorite authors (I particularly like the Silmarillion). Good catch on the Arana! It helps to use other languages sometimes Nardek 18:54, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, I love to use Spanish and Japanese to create monster names. Sometimes I alter one or the other and sometimes I combine them both. It all depends. So far, all of the names of my kaiju have used either Spanish and Japanese except for Toxerta. And in case you didn't notice, I've been slightly changing some of the names to avoid confusion with other things. For instance, Titanosaurus is now Titan''isaurus, Barugon is now Bo''rugon, etc. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:06, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I'm not all that familiar with Japanese (although I am with Spanish), although my parents lived there for three years so my dad is pretty fluent in it. "Repto" is merely a play on "Reptile", just taking away "ile" and adding "o" since that's kind of a cool name. Coincidentally, it could be re-arranged to say "Petro", and he does derive energy from petroleum (the oil tanker)! Nardek 19:13, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Your parents lived in Japan!? I just wish I could visit it, just for a week. But I just know the Spanish because I have a English/Spanish Dictionary and I use a translator I found online for the Japanese. The translator can be found here. It comes up on Japanese, but it can do several other languages, just click the links on the side to do other languages. And yes, the jokes on the Repto name is quite funny. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the link! Maybe I should rename Repto to "Hachu", since the Japanese word for "Reptile" is "Hachuu". Oh yes, I was going to ask you, perhaps we should have a ratings system for the fanon stories, so other users can tell others what they think of their story, what they should probably change, etc. Nardek 20:42, 7 September 2007 (UTC) I personally believe that Repto is fine, though you can change if you want to. And remember that isn't for Japanese only, it can do Spanish, Latin, Portugese, French, etc. And the fanon rating system is an interesting idea, though we would need to flesh it out a little more. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:26, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, hopefully it will go over with the others. Anyway, I guess I'll just stick with Repto for this one and use the dictionary for another monster. One of my planned project is another episode of Godzilla: The Series, just to "tie a few knots" with the characters (marry Nick and Audrey) and perhaps create another monster(s). Nardek 23:34, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Fanon ideas I have an interesting idea. We can create a join-project between us that will aim to create more stories for Godzilla: the Series. I think it would be quite an interesting idea. But first, we must think up new characters, new monsters, new stories, etc. And I need to go make a double property template that've I've been planning. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds great! Let me know when you have it, I'm almost finished with Godzilla vs. Repto Here's one thing I have in mind: we should have Zilla Jr. fight against the mutant Megaprimatus kong! Since they've already got a Nessie, I'll have to keep Fanzilla:Copacati separate and use it for another Godzilla draft. But keep it up, I'll be back later 'cause I've got some lawn to mow. Nardek 23:53, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Yep, I'll get to work right away. And I would be mowing but it's raining right now. Might not have to. I'll get to work on some ideas right away though. Probably have a dozen by tomorrow morning. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:58, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Just finished. Let's see now...what we should have is Godzilla vs. the Deadly Mantis, in homage to both that film and the Kamacuras. Of course, we could also do a draft for Godzilla II, that TriStar was planning to do but scrapped in favor of the Patriot (I would rather have had Godzilla II) Nardek 01:36, 8 September 2007 (UTC) OK just so you know why, I put up the new section so that I didn't have to go so far to click edit. But here are my ideas: *Nick and Audrey get married. This will happen in the first episode. *At some point have a journey to Skull Island where Zilla fights a mutant Kong *Cameron Winter dies in the same way as Katagiri at the end of Godzilla 2000. Might be the next to last episode, so that H.E.A.T. thinks their troubles are over and then the Tachyons appear. *Tachyons return with more forces to destroy Earth. It will be a reference to Godzilla: Final Wars. This will be the season finale. *Mothra & Battra reference. This means two creatures similar to Mothra and Battra that share the same sort of relationship. Maybe some beasts in China that are disrupting the Yin & Yang of the area. *Anguirus reference *Biollante reference *Ebirah reference *Gigan reference *Gorosaurus reference *King Ghidorah reference *Orga reference *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah reference *Megalon reference *A bipedal Gamera reference I would also like to try to tie this all into a continuity. I believe my Ultimatum universe would probably be a good idea, since it combines all the universes. Just my thoughts. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yah, I like that! In case you haven't noticed, I created a monster that references the Kamacuras that we can use. Nardek 17:53, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Yes I did notice. Of course, you do realize that if we tie this into my timeline then Kamacuras and the Gimantids already exist. Of course, these ones are real prehistoric mantids, not ones that got big via radiation. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:12, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::I guess I'll just use it in a separate draft then. Orga 18:15, 8 September 2007 (UTC) We could still use it. We could make it be a very, very, very dinosaur-like mantis. Either way. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:22, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I have a question. Why did you change your username? I just wondered why, since people don't usually do that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:35, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::First time it was so that I could have a Godzilla-related name. Now I just had to change again, because I forgot the other password. We need a system for new passwords so I don't have to keep changing my name every time I forget a password. It's extremely frustrating! Millenian 22:18, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Well, here's what I do. My password is the name of my dog, so I can always remember it and no one else will probably ever use it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:56, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Pretty good idea. I'll have to keep that in mind. Millenian 01:33, 10 September 2007 (UTC) OK, sorry it took so long to answer you back. My high-speed internet went out about 5 days ago and we had to wait on the service guy. At least it's fixed now. I like your ideas for a King Kong Returns. It's very interesting, as is your kaiju and your Godzilla Vs. the Lake Monster project. I like your ideas so far. And about the page you commented on, Fanzilla:Kaiju from H.E.A.T.'s adventures, I have the regular ones right now but I'll add the ones we make when we actually make them. Oh yeah, I'm gonna need a general description of the kaiju so I can draw a picture of them. I'm trying to do pictures to go with my kaiju. For instance, I'm gonna upload some pictures really soon of Godzilla, Anguirus and a bunch of the ones early in my chronology. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:05, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :P.S. I add the Template:Double Property and Template:Double Under Construction to Fanzilla:Godzilla: The Series -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:10, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, I didn't say it earlier but I have an idea for our season of Godzilla: the Series. I goes like this: After the Area 51 mutation outbreak in Season 2 of Godzilla: the Series, it is believed that keeping the mutations there is too much of a risk to the public. So they decide to move the kaiju there which includes the Thorny Devil, the Desert Lizard, the Desert Rat, Sasorian and the Daiescoes who are the Third Wave of the scorpions from the episode "Where is they Sting?". They are transported to the New Area 51, a large South Pacific Island, where they are kept with various mutated creatures from Skull Island. Another outbreak ensues involving a giant, mutated Megaprimatus Kong. Zilla Jr. and H.E.A.T. take care of everything though, climaxing with a battle between the Kong and Zilla. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:49, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Yup, I like that! Let's see...I'm trying to think of a name for that episode. Usually the episodes are named some phrase or pun, such as "Deadloch" or "Ring of Fire". Perhaps it could be "King Zilla" or something like that? Silly yes, that's just an idea. Millenian 02:28, 14 September 2007 (UTC)